Reunion
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: After Yuuki and Kaname left the school and Zero vowed to go after them...what happened? How will their story end? Read...Review...Enjoy...


Hey all, it's **Phantom-of-Fantasy** again, bringing you all a NEW fanfiction based on a DIFFERENT manga/anime! Although Naruto is still by far my favorite series, I have come to love Vampire Knight almost as much. So here we go, this was just something i dreamed up for an ending to the series. Check out my other stories and leave comments!!

* * *

It was snowing, just like that day…that day long ago. Her brown hair was softly coated by white flakes, her large brown eyes glistening with tears. That memory, that first memory of _human_ life was buried far beneath the layers, the years of life with her beloved. Her savior. Her lover…

Yuuki felt no cold, no ice on her skin. But on the inside, she was frozen silent and numb. The _human_ Yuuki trapped within her spirit wanted to cry, to scream, to tear out her hair in agony. Vampire Yuuki remained in control, though her breath was short and ragged, puffs of smoke in the cool air. She had become accustomed to hiding her emotion from the world. From everyone…except him.

A single tear trickled down her cheek before falling silently in the snow. It froze in midair, a tiny diamond disappearing into the white abyss. She didn't notice. She only had eyes for him…Yuuki lifted a hand to caress his cheek and stopped short, only realizing now that her palms were stained crimson. Blood…her eyes glowed red like burning coals as she looked down at him again. The burst of color faded with the thirst almost as quickly as it had begun. His eyes were closed, his dark hair tangled and strewn across the ground. He resembled an angel, but Yuuki knew better. He looked like he was sleeping…but Yuuki knew better.

"How could this happen?" she asked the dark sky, breaking the silence. Night had fallen quickly and stars twinkled into existence. Yuuki wondered how they could shine so bright when life as she knew it was over. She wondered why time hadn't stopped, why the earth kept turning, and why no one had saved him in his time of need.

"Kaname…" she murmured, laying her blood-covered hand upon his chest. His scent covered her, consumed her. The snow wasn't white here, it was red, red with his blood. She collapsed on top of him, her tears finally spilling over, all sense of restraint lost. Yuuki sobbed into his crimson-stained shirt, clutching it so tightly that her fingers turned white. She lifted her head and howled a mournful, keening cry that would have broken any heart, if anyone were around to hear it. The wind picked up suddenly, as if answering her sorrowful call, blowing her long hair into her eyes and pushing a new scent at her. Yuuki was absolutely still, her face pressed against Kaname's motionless chest.

"Yuuki…" the voice was cold and cruel and so familiar that it hurt. She had lost all control, she had no ties to reality any longer – the voice wounded her, a crippling blow on her already numb soul, trying to pull her back into the true pain.

"Yuuki…" the voice repeated, more insistent but just as cool. _Human_ Yuuki still couldn't contain her agony but vampire Yuuki's consciousness was swimming through murky waters towards the light. That was _her_ name he was calling…Yuki. She remembered who she was…but that voice…

"Yuuki…" the voice whispered for a third time. Her form stirred and her head shot up, dark eyes boring into his pale gaze. He staggered back as she swiftly got to her feet, her white gown dyed red with dried blood,

"…Zero," she recalled the name from deep within the recesses of her mind. Yuuki could finally see him…and he hadn't changed at all. Her heart lurched in her chest as she ran her gaze over him, finally coming to rest on the Bloody Rose, pointed directly at her.

"I'm…sorry for your loss. But that should have been my kill," Zero stated coldly. Yuuki wasn't fazed – she knew he would have found them eventually.

The silver-haired man stepped forward to look at the body, pressing the barrel of the gun against Yuki's bare throat. His eyes glowed red, but he fought the thirst, as he had trained himself to do. His eyes travelled from Kaname's body to Yuuki's face. Zero held back a gasp – she hadn't changed. Neither had the man lying on the ground, but somehow it was more striking with Yuuki – it made the situation much more real.

She swallowed, fighting her own thirst, and felt the cool metal of the weapon shift against her throat. "Please…" she whispered, her eyes darting to the motionless form on the ground beside her. "Just kill me…I want to die."

"To be with him?" Zero's expression was stoic, but his voice somehow betrayed his disgust. She nodded slightly, leaving the gun angled against her neck. "As you wish…" he replied coldly, preparing to fire. A flash of…pain? Remorse? Love?...in her eyes stopped him. They stared at each other, until Zero looked down at the weapon and started to shoot again.

The Bloody Rose fell to the ground and Zero enveloped Yuuki in his arms. She didn't fight him, but leaned her cool cheek against his chest. They stood there for minutes? Hours? Days? Time seemed to pass quickly, for the sun had begun to rise. Zero finally spoke again.

"I never gave up on you…not really…I would have loved you forever…" he murmured into her hair.

"Everyday, I could feel myself tearing apart into two separate pieces…I wanted you with me. I felt as though half of me was missing…but I felt like I would be betraying my love for Kaname if I searched for you…" she whispered into the fabric of his shirt, tears streaming down her cheeks again. He cradled her face in his hands as she finally wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want to take advantage of you, Yuuki, you just lost Kuran…I mean, Kaname. You need rest…" he tried to push her away but she clung to him, trembling.

"I need _you_, Zero…" she said, yanking his head down to her and fusing their mouth together. When she pulled back with a gasp, Zero looked at her. She slid out his arms and fell to her knees, holding herself. She cried out in pain.

He knelt beside her, trying to find out what was wrong. Lifting her arms and examining her chest, he saw that most of the blood covering her gown…was her own. Zero pulled her into his arms as she began to shake harder.

"I'm…so cold…" she whimpered. He gripped her tighter as she placed a bloody hand on his cheek. Moments later, it fell away and her breathing ceased. Laying Yuuki down next to Kaname, he gazed at them, together once again. Zero lifted his pain-filled gaze to the morning dawn of the sky and howled in agony…

* * *

Like I said, COMMENTS are very VERY welcome here!


End file.
